The present invention has for its object to provide an installation for supplying the burners of boilers with an emulsion of fuel, water and, if so desired, soluble oil. Such installation is intended to ensure the elimination of 95% of the solid unburnt material in the combustion gases of boilers and hot-air generators and to eliminate by incineration the liquid residues, the disposal of which is subject to regulations. In this way, atmospheric pollution is reduced and the cost involved by the return of the oil to an external company for the purpose of its treatment, is avoided. The frequency of sweeping the chimneys of the boilers is also reduced.
It has been determined by experience that at least 15% water is necessary in order to ensure the elimination of the solid unburnt material.
When it is a question of incinerating residues, the percentage varies between 25 and 40% as a function of the quantity of combustible products present in the residues.
The invention thus proposes to provide an installation and a method for the treatment of all the soluble oils and also of degreasing or phosphatizing baths of machines for washing mechanical parts.
The invention has more particularly for its object the provision of an installation intended to burn emulsions of the water-soluble oil - fuel type, such installation including reserve tank fed by an electro-valve controlled by a level-electrode provided in the tank in order to maintain a constant level of the liquid to be treated in the tank, at least one pump, an emulsifier and at least one burner. There is provided on the path between the pump and the emulsifying device, a regulating valve acting on the flow-rate of liquid to be treated as a function of the temperature of the mixture, detected after its passage through the emulsifier.